


Rekindled

by fuxkinghurt



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Divorce, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Edith Kaspbrak - Freeform, Emetophobia, F/F, Graphic Description, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Eddie Kaspbrak, Lesbian Richie Tozier, Lost Love, Lost friendship, Possible Character Death, Rachel Tozier - Freeform, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, lesbian reddie, possible sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxkinghurt/pseuds/fuxkinghurt
Summary: Edith doesn’t have any friends, she feels that once she may have had friends, but it feels as if it was in another life, and she’s not the best at making friends, so trying is a lost cause to her, she has a husband, that’s more than enough for her to get by.Right?_______________________Edith recently just left her husband, and now she’s trying to rekindle what is lost and get back on her feet!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is going to be a series (hopefully) if I can be motivated enough to finish this off, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Trigger warnings  
> -mentions of divorce  
> -taking pills  
> -mentions of death  
> -mentions of pain  
> I believe that is all for this chapter

_Edith Kaspbrak is lonely_

Its midnight and her inner thoughts come crashing down at her, like thunder and lighting.  
She can’t sleep, she tosses and turns as her husband is sleeping soundly beside her, the quiet whistle of the fan at the side of the bed being the only audible sound she’s focusing on immensely, her legs are paining her, feeling burned and bruised as she aggressively rubs them against the mattress trying to eliminate the off feeling her legs are giving her. This isn’t an uncommon feeling she has, she’s used to it whenever she feels overwhelmed or flooded with emotion, physical pain hits soon after.

Her feet soon hit the floor, it’s cold and glossy while her thighs are red and fleshy, she patters to the bathroom turning on the bright light and squinting as her eyes adjust to the change; it burns but she closed her eyes and open them again to feel that familiar pain once again.

_To feel something_

Staring at her intensely is her reflection. She clunks her wrist together, a motion that is not uncommon for her, the sound of bones hitting each other echo through the silents of the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, she caresses her skin, examining her jawline. She feels something missing, but what could I be? 

Edith doesn’t have any friends, she feels that once she may have had friends, but it feels as if it was in another life, and she’s not the best at making friends, so trying is a lost cause to her, she has a husband, that’s more than enough for her to get by.

_Right?_

Edith turned on then sink, and without a second thought cupped the water in her hand, splashing it on her face. It was a reliving, almost icy cold feeling, she shivered a little before repeating the motion several times; she takes the water and puts it on her fleshy thighs, most of the water dripping onto the floor, but she couldn’t be bothered because the water felt so good on her buried thighs. She takes a deep breath, turns off the light, and patters back to bed.

She woke up the next morning to her husband rustling around. She rubbed her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

“You sleep well?” Mark, her husband asked her, and she nodded slowly at his ask

“Yeah, slept well” She was in no mood to talk, the task exhausting her. Mark nodded and handed her a few pills and a glass of water, these were her prescriptions that she needed to take according to Mark, Mark reminded her an awful lot of her mother, her now-deceased mother. 

She took her pills with ease before getting up, stretching her arms over her head. Mark got her to quit her job a few weeks ago claiming she needed to focus on her heath, and that so many things could go wrong. With his words filling her with dread she complied and did as he told her. 

She got dressed and went on with her day just the same as the day before, and the week before, the month before. 

_Everything felt the same_

Edith was bored, bored with her life, and for sure wasn’t happy with it either. She’s been thinking of getting a divorce for quite a long time, her marriage was a mess and the more she looked at Mark, the more she just saw a reflection of her mother, her mother who sits still in her grave no longer able to control Edith's life, but Edith hasn’t quite grasped onto that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 ! lemme know your thoughts in the comments if you'd like :) btw Edith's behaviours and ways of thinking I've based on my own


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry the timeline is a little rushed here, but everything will eventually fall into place  
> Trigger warnings  
> -mentions of divorce  
> -running away  
> -panic attack? ( i wrote Ediths behaviours off mine and I'm not really sure what some of them are, using her to express myself a little)  
> -self-harm  
> i believe that is it, but let me know if I missed anything

“I…I want a divorce” Edith looked up at her husband, who was standing in front of her as she sat at the edge of her bed 

“Edith, don’t be ridiculous” Mark shook his head at her words with a stern glare, she looked back at him with a mix of confusion and anger. Why does it have to be this hard, it shouldn’t have to be a whole process in her eyes.

“I’m serious!” She went to stand to protest but her husband's hands pushed her back down

“Where would you be right now without me?” Mark almost smirked as the words left his mouth as he held her shoulders tight. A part of Edith wanted to protest, but where would she be without Mark, where would she be without him and mommy. His comment caught her off guard. Did she still want that divorce, could she be able to go solo?

_Mommy would know what do_

Edith couldn’t sleep, she was debating packing her bags and leaving while Mark slept, or to give up and staying here.

_You need Mark_

She got up, her thighs all fleshy and red from rubbing them against the mattress once again. She quickly began packing her bags, throwing everything she could into them, two suitcases and a duffle bag. Mark was a deep sleeper, so she wasn’t too worried about waking him, just getting out without a hassle.

_1:45 am_

She was out, out and sitting in the alleyway shivering. She didn’t think this through, going back would be best at this point, but she couldn’t, she wouldn’t. She had come so far that throwing it all away at this point would be a crime, but she didn’t know where to start, she had money and most of her belongings, she just needed to find a place to stay.

_2:30 am_

She had found a twenty-four hour diner, she sat alone eating slowly, eyes travelling all over the room, she didn’t find it very sanitary, but fuck it there isn’t anywhere better to be. After eating she decided it was better if she went back and sat in the alleyway to contemplate her decision, and start thinking of a plan on how to get herself back on her feet.

_Mommy would know what to do_

It was fucking freezing, Edith shivered at the cold breeze attacking her neck, watching each car go by as she lay her head on one of her suitcases. Thank god it wasn’t raining, she couldn’t figure out where to start, and she didn’t have any friends to go to for help.

_Mommy would know what to do_

_Go back to Mark_

_Mark needs you_

She couldn’t stop thinking, her thoughts wouldn’t leave her alone, but her thoughts are all she has. Her body shook, and she slapped at her shaky hand leaving a painful after sting, her breathing becoming jagged and out of rhythm, what’s happening?

“Are you ok?” Her thoughts were interrupted by a tall, pale woman with curly black hair reaching down to her neck, and thick black-framed glasses on her face looking down at her with a worried look on her face.

“I-” Edith didn’t know what to say. She didn’t look the woman in the eyes, yet instead looked down at the woman’s feet. Edith isn’t good with eye contact, it made her feel uncomfortable, even hurting her eyes a little. 

She glanced back up at the woman quickly, who was biting her lip nervously and looking around now and then. The woman shook her head before looking back down and Edith, Edith had no clue what to say, she felt embarrassed and worried about what this woman may be thinking of her right now.

After a few seconds of silence, the woman let out a small chuckle before speaking, “Not to be cliché or anything, but have we meet before?” 

Edith would be lying if she said this woman didn’t seem familiar to her. Something about her just seemed so familiar, but she couldn’t put her foot on who she was, or where they may have met.

“Don’t believe so” Her voice came out shaky and high pitch, and she immediately felt even more embarrassed than before, letting out a small whimper before tapping her fingers together nervously.

“Oh, well, my name is Rachel, but you can call me Richie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! lemme know in the comments if you'd like :)) also i have no idea why chapter 1 notes show up in this chapter :/ anyone know how to fix this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter in Richies POV :) I feel this chapter is a little dysfunctional but let me know if you'd like  
> Trigger warnings  
> -use of d-slur  
> -internalized homophobia  
> -self-hate  
> -implied masturbation  
> -mentions of feeling in heat  
> I believe that is all but let me know if i missed something

“… My names Edith” Richie smiled down at Edith, she seemed timid and lost in her mind to Richie, and she wanted to try helping her out because this girl looked awfully familiar, and pulled at her heartstrings just a little. Richie also found Edith quite attractive, the way her hair framed her face, her little doe eyes, and the freckles painted all over her face, Richie couldn’t help but feel a twist in her stomach the more she admired Edith’s features, but she knew it was wrong.  
Richie was hit with a wave of disgust, this isn’t right, she’s not a dyke.

“Edith, ok, so do you mind if I ask what you're doing out here all alone so early?” She watched as Edith took a deep breath before parting her lips to speak.

“Ran away” Richie nodded at her words. Surely this girl must have some friends or something to come help her out. 

“You have anyone you can stay with?” Edith shook her head quickly before looking back at the ground, playing with some gravel between her fingers.  
“I just left my husband and don’t have any friends or family,” 

Richie grimaced, not knowing how to deal with this situation, Richie so badly wanted to help her out. Richie was staying in New York for a few weeks to see what it had to offer for her in terms of jobs, and all that adult crap, but she didn’t expect to stumble into this. 

“Uh, y-you could stay with me at my hotel for a bit if you want?” Richie, what are you thinking! She wouldn’t usually invite a complete stranger to stay with her, but this felt different as if it was meant to happen and everything will eventually fall into play. Edith looked up at Richie with a puzzled look, almost as if she thought Richie was pulling her leg like it was some sick joke 

“Really?!” Richie nodded slowly 

“Yeah, really, just I hope this isn’t a setup and I’m gonna end up stuffed inside that duffle bag,” Edith laughed at her words, shaking her head before slowly standing up.

They walked over to Richie’s hotel together, Edith explaining a bit of her situation to Richie. Richie really liked Edith, even though she was a bit of a downer and definitely a bit of a Hypochondriac, Richie still admired her personality and every little thing about her.

_What a fucking sinner she was_

Richie was well aware she was going to Hell. She knew that looking at a girl the way she was supposed to look at a guy made her unwell, maybe even contagious, and Edith didn’t deserve to go to Hell with her.

“Alright, Eds, here is my room,” Richie said while unlocking the door

“Don’t call me that” 

“Sorry, how about, Eddie?” Edith shrugged at the name

Richie turned the key and pushed open the door before stepping in the room, Eddie following behind her. The room was a decent size and had two beds towards the side of the room. Richie showed Eddie around before Eddie decided to get some rest, sleeping soundly on one of the two beds.

_Guilty_

Richie felt extremely guilty for the way her body longed for friction when she looked at Eddie, thinking things of her she shouldn't. They had only just met, but Richie felt as if this was a hidden feeling coming back to light. She now didn’t have the room to herself so she really couldn’t relive herself without being washed with shame afterwards. Richie didn’t want to feel this way, she would kill to be able to have real, intimate feelings for a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 3! hope you enjoyed :) let me know in the comments if you'd like  
> Thank you for the kudos btw 🤗

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 ! lemme know your thoughts in the comments if you'd like :) btw Edith's behaviours and ways of thinking I've based on my own


End file.
